Grim
The Grim Reaper '''is the main protagonist of the franchise. He is an undead skeleton personification of Death, who speaks with a Jamaican accent. After having lost to Billy and Mandy in a limbo contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles (and also the soul of Billy himself), Grim is now forced to be their best friend forever. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, as her unwilling slave. It is stated several times in the series that he does the dishes every single day for Billy since they first met which he seriously despises. The P Team Storyline Grim is The Second Command of Lord of the Dead. Grim is Sent by Django The Undead to get the Hamster but he Lost to Both Mortals Billy and Mandy and he was force to Live with Them Forever. Although, They become Great friends all the way, He Is Glad that Billy and Mandy are Back to the P Team,later He Killed Saddam because All the Past he Makes Grim's Life of Hates. He Is The P Team's Series One of the Main Protagonist. Grim, alternate Reality, in Blackpool: The Tyranny of King Death serves as a important antagonist. LOTM: Battle to the End Grim is a resident in Endsville who is a member of the Bonez Alliance along with Mojo Jojo, Imakandi, Duncan, Mr. Freeze, Douglas Davenport, & Mandy. He is the '''Grim Reaper, though is often called Grim by the characters of the show. Like many cartoon references of the Grim Reaper, he is basically a skeleton aided by a black cloak and scythe. Grim speaks with a Jamaican/Caribbean accent. Like the actual Grim Reaper, Grim's scythe helps him with taking peoples' souls, though in the show, the scythe provides Grim with many magical powers and abilities. He was first seen in the show when Billy's hamster died. Billy and Mandy made a bet with Grim in a limbo contest: If they won Grim would have to be their friend for eternity, but if Grim won he could take the hamster's soul. Grim lost the contest, and has been stuck with Billy and Mandy ever since. He has served as a villain in many episodes of the show, usually being stopped by Mandy or other characters. Being death, he enjoys his job greatly and seeing mortals in pain in general. He has stated that he would like for Billy and Mandy to be killed off, but has never tried to do it directly, though on occasions he will simply choose not to protect or rescue them. Later in the series, he developed a soft spot for the two, and it has been visited several times that he likes being their friend a little bit. Category:Grim Reapers Category:Characters that hail from the Billy and Mandy Universe Category:Badass Normal Category:Affably Evil Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Friendly Enemies Category:Dark Lords Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Likable Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Woobies Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Sadists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Death Gods Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Villains who have a point Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Members of the Bonez Alliance Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Kaplan Category:Team heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Greg Eagles Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kenta Miyake Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad